The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Channel bonding is a computer networking arrangement in which two or more network interfaces on a host computer are combined for redundancy or increased throughput. The combining of two channels and the increase in throughput depend on various factors.
In current methods of channel bonding the host computer does not transmit the channel header in channels that are detected to be busy. Thus, channels that are detected to be busy by the host computer go unused. This leads to loss of time and under-utilization of signal bandwidth for transmission.